Seiryū
Seiryū (青龍, Seiryū), more commonly known as Azure Dragon of the East (東方青龍, Tōhō Seiryū), is parts of the legendary Five Symbols in Rōran. He serves as the hidden guardian of Eastern Rōran ever since he was born. Appearance Seiryū is a azure colored dragon with appearance similar to the eastern dragon mythology; four limbs, sharp teeth and wingless. Both the front limbs are bigger than the back and each limb has five claws. It has a pair of malicious and cold cyan eyes, with a black eye markings surrounded. Apart from that, he has a very long cyan hair, a bizarre appearance compares to what depicted in the ancient mythology about dragons from all around the world. While in the Human Form, he retained most of the facial appearance such as hair, teeth and eyes from his true form, only scaling them to the size of human. His limbs turns similar into the human hands and legs while his sharp claws are remained. He wears white jacket and hakama whenever he descends to the human world in the humanoid form. Background Seiryū is born along with his siblings to the world by an unknown power that is far superior than the Sage of the Six Path. Despite being a mythical creature, he was first born in the human form in Rōran without any knowledge about his identity, just like an innocent young birth baby. Due to their immense chakra that serves as food supply, he grew up happily without any problem. When Seiryū first came to sense at the age of six, he along with his siblings found their true purpose of living from a tablet in the center of the Rōran. It was left by their creator that recorded their respective hidden power, identity and various information. Seiryū found that his source of power and life was maintained by the Eastern Ryūmyaku, thus the region must be protected by all cost. Seiryū also realized that they possessed a seal that forbade them from revealing any information about themselves to the outsider and harming being with malicious intention will consume their life force. Since then, Seiryū became the guardian of the Eastern Rōran, residing in the cave of inhabited mountain and observing the whole history of Rōran while remain invisible; from the human first came to Rōran to where it being listed as criminal zone. Seiryū had appeared as the Dragon Form to the public once while rescuing the Eastern Rōran from a huge tsunami shortly the Rōranian settled in the land. With a huge breath, he stopped the disaster and earned the title of deity in that region. He was prayed by the Eastern Rōran villagers and became a mere myth of the world during the future due to lack of evidence of his existence. Although Seiryū had never again appeared in his true form, he visited his own region very often in the human form. Due to his strange hair style and rarely seen by the villagers, he was always regarded as an illegal immigrant who lived in jungle. Abilities Being a creation by a power stronger than the Rikudō Sennin, he has enormous chakra that is fairly weaker compares to the ten-tails. With a mere breath, he is able to stop tsunami and even cause tornado. Despite having large size and heavy weight, it can move at a very quick speed. Its speed is further enhances when he is in the Human Form due to lighter weight. Trivia *'Seiryū' (青龍) literally means Azure Dragon. *'Seiryū' is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It represents the east and the spring season. *'Seiryū' is known as Qinglong in Chinese, Seiryū in Japanese, Cheongnyong in Korean, and Thanh Long in Vietnamese. It is sometimes called the Azure Dragon of the East (Chinese and Kanji: 東方青龍; pinyin: Dōng Fāng Qīng Lóng and Romaji: Tōhō Seiryū). Category:Bakurayuri Category:Characters Category:Rōran